


Stars

by Silence_burns



Category: Another Life (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, brief and general sickness mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Zayn Petrossian taking care of you.





	Stars

Your heartbeat was way too fast for your own liking. It felt like your chest was barely holding that damn organ in. You imagined it ripping your chest cavity so that it is wide open like those scenes in the Alien movies, it was the last thing you needed to be thinking of right now, but here you are, tied to the med chair, thinking about it way too obsessively. 

“Did you fucking sedate me?” Your voice was throaty and shaking. 

Weird colorful constellations passed in front of your irritated eyes. You wanted to reach up and scratch them out of your vision. You faintly remember that you had actually tried to do so before Bernie helped Zayn strap you to the chair. 

“Honey, you bit Bernie and your stress levels are through the roof. I need you to calm down while I run some more tests. We have no idea if what you’ve got is contagious." 

Zayn was calm and serious as always. You were jealous, or maybe just impressed? Handling yet another alien virus brought to the Salvare must have been exhausting and yet there is no complaints.

You whimpered as yet another flood of shivers shook through your body. Zayn shot you a worried look, already preparing a new injection. 

You closed your eyes. You hated needles. 

"Why does it always have to be me?" 

Zayn chuckled. "Maybe because you always jump in front of the thing that is causing the trouble without thinking it through first?" 

"I do think! And I decided that I had better chances of survival than Sasha, come on, you know I’m right." 

"That would be unprofessional for me to admit,” Zayn said, but you heard a gentle and playful laugh resonating under the words. 

“Yeah, and we’re all professionals, except for me, because I am always very unprofessionally jumping in front of danger." 

"That may be unprofessional, but it is also caring." 

Zayn’s eyes lingered on you a little longer than usual. After a moment, the needle was buried into the soft, tender skin on your arm. 

You screamed through tightly gritted teeth. Your body felt like it was on fire as red hot ice spread through your veins. 

"What the hell was that?" 

"Another dose of morphine. The next step will hurt, I have to cut the wound open and -" 

The power suddenly cut off without a single warning, drowning the ship in darkness. The alarm sounded loud as it blared through the decks. Zayn swore violently. It was the funniest thing you’ve seen in your life. 

The dim red lights were turned on, signaling a warning. You laughed anyway. 

Zayn produced a tight smile, one that could barely be seen through the red shadows. 

"I can see that it’s already working. I’m glad at least one of us is having fun." 

"I may be high as fuck right now, but you’re still the prettiest fucking star in this galaxy,” you blurted with awe in your eyes. “How am I not supposed to be happy right now?" 

Zayn stopped rummaging through the meds for a moment. If it weren’t for the light already being red, you would have seen the blush. 

"I will go see what’s going on up there,” Zayn said. “I’ll be right back." 

Your body was still shaking from the virus that is fighting your body, but for a moment when Zayn’s hand was on yours, it didn’t feel so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also write on silence-burns.tumblr.com :)


End file.
